1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Illuminated input units are common components for electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 6, an illuminated input unit according to a related art is disclosed. The illuminated input unit includes a rotary dial encoder 11, a plurality of light sources 12 positioned around the rotary dial encoder 11, a light-guiding ring 13 positioned above the light sources 12, and a rotary dial 14. The rotary dial 14 is positioned above the light-guiding ring 13, and is fixed on the rotary dial encoder 11. Light emitted by the light sources 12 passes through the light-guiding ring 13 and illuminates the rotary dial 14. Yet, the input unit has no keys, thus cannot be used in electronic devices that need keys.
What is needed is a combination input unit, which has a rotary dial and a key.